One of the problems with computer controlled machine tools (CNC tools) is their relatively extensive setup time wherein an operator of the machine programs a computer with orthogonal x, y and z coordinates related to a workpiece and establishes a reference point or origin, typically designated as 0,0,0, within these x, y and z coordinates. This is done by selecting a desired point on the workpiece to serve as the reference point and then moving a toolholder to a point directly above or to another position in a selected relationship with the reference point. This position of the toolholder is then designated as the 0,0,0 reference position. From this reference position, the computer then may guide the toolholder through a series of motions to effect drilling, milling and other machining operations that are referenced to the selected reference point.
In order to reduce setup time and facilitate the setup procedures, Applicant has developed an integral camera and toolholder wherein the view from the camera is centered on the axis of rotation of the toolholder. Crosshairs or other indica indicating the exact center of the Z axis of rotation of the integral toolholder and camera may be electronically inserted into the video from the camera, both of which being displayed together on a monitor. In other embodiments, a system similar to triangulation sensing may be used to locate features and perform depth/height measurements on a workpiece, such as locating edges, openings, protrusions and measure their depths/heights.
Accordingly, it is one object of the invention to provide such a toolholder that may be installed in a toolholding chuck of a CNC machine tool in order to optically establish X, Y and Z reference points for the machine tool. It is another object of the invention to provide a system wherein triangulation sensing techniques are used to locate features and take depth/height measurements. Other objects will become clear upon a reading of the following specification.